


【APH独伊】非溺海无效信集

by FukanoMihoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi
Summary: 地球表面占比69％的海洋水中依然有不胜计数的漂流瓶在茫然地随着时间迴游，在它们真正寻找到自己应该停靠的止息所前，它们不会就此止住脚步。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【APH独伊】非溺海无效信集

words by mihoshi

Part.1 Ludwig

橱窗里，一只漂亮的玻璃瓶静静立在那儿，焕动摇晃着细碎生长的微光。由于受到海水及岸边礁石沙砾长期的冲损磨蚀，瓶身及瓶口边缘都已相当光滑，泛着层次影态分明的浅淡水色，映出整片透明的海，蓝。在日本海环拥着的北海道岛，港口雪城小樽，我曾有幸前去参观拜访过北一号硝子馆，只因那里展出着与它血缘亲近的同胞。海玻璃就是这样，它实在是人类文明与自然，与这颗蔚蓝行星的生命最为至善至美、和谐统一的交糅相融。但它刚刚被打捞起来时并不是这个样子的。里面放着的字条不知被谁取走了。────而那无疑是极重要的痕迹，我想。刻录着它迄今为止所摆渡过的漫长岁月，在曲折迂回的四大洋间书写着永不被时间埋葬尘封的旧事。

“费里，”我把目光从这只编号为16957的玻璃瓶上挪开，信口叫住了一位偶然路过的助理青年。“这里面的字条被科室拿去做鉴定了，是吗？”

“是呀，不然呢？”对面的意大利青年笑起来，双眼弯弯。“他们动作倒是挺快───连瓶子的漂流路径都已经确定完毕了。喏，”他指向墙壁上悬挂的巨幅世界地图，以指尖沿着纵横的彩色沟壑移动，为我缓缓描摹线条。“从美国西部沿海出发，被加利福尼亚寒流所裹挟南下，再经过北赤道暖流，穿越冬季逆时针循环的索马里洋流，在非洲东侧海岸与厄加勒斯暖流一并流向高纬度海域。继而在好望角改变方向顺着本格拉寒流北上，最终经由北大西洋暖流到达于此。───的确是艰难而又辛苦的长途跋涉啊。”

“没错。”我点点头对此表示赞同。“无论经过多少次研究，结果都是那么令人难以置信。明明只是一个再寻常不过的小瓶子，却因为人的意愿而奇迹般地拥有了足以抵御狂暴的风浪潮，穿越七大洲的能力。”难道真是因着将字条封存于其中的人所抱持的那种无端的信念，那种坚定自己亲手写下的话语必定能够横跨重重鸣响的海洋抵达所爱之人身边，毫无缘由却真实存在的信任感么？在气象天文台工作几年，我真的曾亲眼目睹过奇迹的发生。几年前在海边投下的漂流瓶最后又由自己在海边亲手拾起；写给恋人的漂流瓶结束波澜壮阔的旅程，静谧停泊于对方的身侧。虽相隔万里，却由于漂流瓶而牵起一线之缘的人更是不在少数。地球表面占比69％的海洋水中依然有不胜计数的漂流瓶在茫然地随着时间迴游。我更愿意相信的是，在它们真正寻找到自己应该停靠的止息所前，它们不会就此止住脚步。

“路德教授………”费里西安诺伸出手在我面前晃了晃。我悚然一惊，猛然从一人份的思绪中抽离苏醒，歉意地冲他颔首。“其实，我一直很好奇。”他把语种从原本流利的英语切换成了不甚熟练、磕磕绊绊的德语，直听的我想发笑。“以您的能力，完全可以去做更好的研究，钻研更加富有挑战性的海洋项目………想必也会拥有更为出色的前程。”他道，“或许这样问很冒昧………但是，您究竟是为了什么才会甘愿屈居于此，日复一日地研究这些，呃，并不是那么难度十足的项目呢？”

我垂下眼，悄然从他的视野中敛去了眸光，任凭瞳仁中飘摇的烛火被同样飘摇的风吹得肆意摇坠。焰花幽亮，行将枯朽，行将熄灭，却仍然固执不肯凋零地尚存一息。希望未泯。

“这是一个老故事了，an old story。”我低声说。“事实上，我在等一只漂流瓶。一只……仅属于我一个人的漂流瓶。”

Part.2 Feliciano

“你想要听这个故事吗？”他抬起眼望了我一瞬，很快重又垂下头去。“我从没跟任何人说起过它。这不是一个令人愉快的故事………但，比起把它放在心里等待着与我一并烧成灰烬，找到一位合适的聆听者未必不是更好的选择。”他罕见地笑了，蓝琉璃似的瞳仁中流露出些释然的神色，连着些不易察觉的忧郁一并。“当然……如果你愿意的话。”

我当然点头，并向他发誓绝不会将这个故事透露给他人。“荣幸之至。”我微笑起来。

Part.3 Ludwig

遇见他时我二十一岁。彼时我在基尔大学读海洋科学专业并准备考研，考研的方向是海洋动物学与海洋微生物学。德国基尔大学的海洋研究已历经了一百多年的历史，在世界范围内都享有盛誉。我是基尔本市人。正因如此，也许是由着我皮肤脉络下流淌的渔业小镇的血液，我对大海怀揣着一种与生俱来的亲近感────它们是深埋于我躯壳下的一部分。我很少离开这里，关于别处的海我已经没什么印象，唯一记得的大概是乘小船来往于某地两座小岛时所见景致。黄昏时分的海面浪潮安静涌动，摇晃着向远处发散开潋滟波光。亮银、耀眼绚烂，刺得人意识隐隐作痛。如今目视所及处是波罗的海深色调的海水，被狭长的海岸线与礁石切割成一块一块。支离破碎，冷峻而凄清，蒙上光后却又显出一种温暖的纯净来。

“麻烦请给我来一张水族馆的门票。”我用手肘撑着柜台，透过玻璃向里面的售票员这么说道。时值冬季，湿润水汽弥漫于每个角落，沉甸甸地坠在空气中。口中呼出的热气扑上玻璃窗，一瞬便化作袅袅白雾自动自发地遮蔽住视线，眼前模糊成一片。

“不好意思，”仅凭借想象也不难猜出那是充斥着礼貌而歉意的笑容。窗口的售票员以一种相当遗憾的语气对我说，“水族馆打烊了，可以的话请明日早点来参观吧。”

果然来晚了，意料之中。我微微蹙眉，但却并不打算就此放弃。关于热带鱼类的研究课题后天就到了dead line。而这儿的每个人都知道，基尔本市的水族馆正是以种类繁杂的热带海洋生物而闻名。眼下的机会实在不容许错过。我向对方说明情况并再一次诚恳地发出请求，如我所料那般，对方为难地抿唇，见神情却仍是显而易见地动摇了。

“那好吧……”片刻后，售票员再度嘟囔了两句────分明不大情愿但也无可奈何。“正好里面应该也还有人在。记得不要逛太久，”她说，“七点钟正式闭馆。管理员下班，如果到了时间还没出来话，可就只能被锁在里面了。”

“是。”我礼貌地颔首应道。

海水静谧的流淌。黑暗的隧道中，头顶几盏闪烁的银色镁灯与巨型玻璃水箱成为唯一的光源，如碎钻又如星辉。邻近夜晚的时间，隧道中除我以外空无一人。我把掌心贴向玻璃障壁，触感温凉。摇晃的水草间水波漾动，使凝视的人不知不觉便出了神。其实它并没有颜色，但由于水箱中灯光的原因还是漫着丝丝缕缕柔软而剔透的蓝。色调斑斓的鱼群在白沙中载沉载浮，被好奇心所驱使着游来轻啄我的指尖。我“哗啦”地一下作势收拢掌心，它们立即又被吓得争先恐后落荒而逃，游向远处。我不由得弯了弯唇角，这些本该存于大海中的小生灵实在是过于可爱。

隧道路程不长，没几分钟就抵达了尽头。在尽头处我瞥见一点光，另一种与众不同的光。起初我肉眼可见地一惊，随后便回想起先前售票员说这里还有人的话，肩膀略微放松地坍塌了下来。那一点恍惚却真切存在的光吸引着我走去，像蛾蝶必定堕入火光营造的陷阱。属于我的陷阱可称是蜂蜜，是琥珀，诱人的棕褐色蜜糖浇汁。在我正呆呆愣神的期间他呼唤了我，我就又被牵引着回到水族馆，这位于当下的人间来。

“晚上好，”对方语调轻快地说，像在唱一首咏叹调或赞美诗，我发誓我认识的德国人里绝对没有用这种方式说话的。“没想到这个点还会有人进来参观啊，”他用一种像在看稀有物种的眼神好奇地打量着我，“真稀罕。”

我被那不知该称直白还是赤裸裸的目光看的浑身不自在，咳嗽了一声。

“是为了科研考察。”我说，“我有一份关于热带鱼类的海洋生物研究报告要写，必须赶在dead line前完成，所以才会在这么晚的时间赶来。”

“那太辛苦了！”他嚷了一句，意识到自己音量稍稍过大后又立刻安静下来，眸子不安分地闪了一闪，小声咕哝道：“原来是这样……那么，您是基尔大学的学生……？”

“是。”我说。

“好厉害！”他瞪圆眼睛，深呼吸并发出了真诚的赞扬。随即，他开始挑起话题，兴致勃勃地与我交谈起来。话匣子被完全打开，这场谈话中他顺理成章地知晓了关乎我的一些信息，譬如姓名和大学的就读专业；当然，与之相对应的回报是我也知道了他的名字，知道了他是在这家水族馆打临时工的讲解员，负责给进来参观的每一批游客科普海洋生物的相关知识。作为一名非专业人士，他知道的并不比我少，这是让我感到由衷惊喜且惊奇的。愈来愈浓重的晦暗中，夜幕就以轻盈的姿态无知无觉地降临了。

夜幕降临。与白昼的不同之处在于它是将外在一切非必要因素隐去了的。我在本上做着记录，他则在旁边为我进行补充或更加详细的分析说明。夜晚是感性的化身，此时此刻游荡穿梭在水族馆的说是两只幽魂也不为过。毫无疑问，这场经历是奇妙的───趣味之处甚至胜过我二十一年里度过的任何一天。我确信自己一向缜密，严谨，富有条理计划。可当我不经意间瞥向腕上的手表时我才蓦然惊觉时间早已越过了七点钟，那所谓的“闭馆时间”。

“过闭馆时间了。”我哑着嗓子说。

“噢，对。”他说，恍然想起来什么似地抬眸看了一眼大门的方向。“管理员应该已经将门锁上了。”

……他似乎完全没有意识到问题的严重性。我咬紧了嘴唇，隐蕴的怒气是在怨恨自己。该死，该死，路德维希·贝什米特，这该死的。

“不用那么紧张，路德，”他对我笑，掺了一点儿安抚人心的意味。“这儿的地毯很暖和噢，”他说，一张口登时就令我察觉到这是个顽皮的惯犯。“躺上去感觉很舒服的！就和在家里没什么两样，完全可以享受其中！”

我望着他叹气。像是为了证明自己所言绝非虚假似的，他直接仰面躺倒在了眼前铺着的绒毛地毯上。整个人看上去也是如那地毯般柔软的，一只不染尘垢的纯洁羔羊伸展开身躯。他不说话，不出声，只是默默凝视着我，我就最终被他那湿漉漉的眼神搅的没辙，在他身边一席之地躺下来。

“所以，”最后确认，“就在这儿睡一整晚？”

“有什么不可以的吗？”他笑起来。于是我仿佛幻视，仿佛瞥见柔和的潮水，和着那一点燃烧的焰色从他澄澈的双眼间流出，下泛后又与跃进窗隙一隅的银调月光共舞，以涨潮之姿缓缓漫过嘴唇，漫上鼻尖，甚至遍及我身，渗入我鸣响的胸腔中去。我有什么办法拒绝这微笑着的少年呢？我像被维纳斯亦或阿芙洛狄忒────谁知道是哪个该死的神明所蛊惑，宛如呆愣愣的木偶任由他摆布，做出根本不符合常规、我压根儿没想到我会去做的事。在他钻入我怀中时我发誓想要将他推开。然而他瑟缩着，冰冷的指节如枝蔓攀附上我的后颈，边贴紧边小声地呢喃我的名字。他再次叫我“路德”，而不是“路德维希”。那一霎时的心软便使我将这具纤细的身躯拥紧，几乎用尽全力地。后来？后来似乎有什么东西在触吻我的耳廓，但我已然意识弥散濒临消弭────大概我同他一并沉沉地睡了过去。

·

“该起床啦！”他叫道，顺手轻飘飘地拽了两把我散下来的额发。我被他拉扯的动作惹得半恼，裹挟着尚未清醒的倦意揉眼打量了一下四周。天仅是蒙蒙亮，像被浓重的雾霭笼罩了般透出暗沉沉的深灰色。水族馆的光源依旧来自于逃生通道的标识灯，以及离我们不远处的巨型鱼缸。与我所想的悬浮景象不同，沉眠的鱼群已经醒来，摆动着尾鳍在玻璃水缸中肆意游动，恍若有种欣赏花朵蓦然绽放的美。他的眉目在水光粼粼下柔软得像是起了皱，竟让我被猝然叫醒后残余的一点儿怒气也消失无踪。

“好像还没到点吧，”我慢吞吞地遣词造句。“为什么要这么早把我叫起来……？”

“你在想什么呀，路德！”他站起身来，露出颇有些惊诧的神色，随即又眯眼掩了唇角望着我笑。“你不怕被抓吗？”他偏了偏头问我，又道：“我可不想挨这儿管理员的骂！他要是发现有两个人没有离馆，而是在这里一起睡了一晚的话绝对会狂怒的！所以，”他给出总结，“我们必须先准备好找个地方藏起来，等他进来巡馆的时候再趁机溜出去！！！”

“停停停，一起睡了一晚什么这种话太容易让人误会了吧！！！”

“那不是重点啦！”

待我完全系好衬衣上的纽扣他一把拽过我奔向了角落。我们缩在甘氏巨螯蟹的展览柜下蜷着身体，周遭环境静得只能听见彼此的呼吸声。不过半尺，他的脸颊距离我极近，琥珀就要融化成松脂滴落，于是在交缠的视线升温前我刻意回避开了他无辜的目光。错开的一瞥中，我看到他可惜地笑了笑，遗憾之意。真是胆怯呐，德意志未来的海洋学家。

最终我们冲了出去，由他带领着冲出水族馆，去向遥长岸线、曲折萦绕的礁石滩。酣睡于母亲波罗的海摇篮中的基尔湾，清晨亦是鲜活温柔如梦境。船帆鼓起，渔人悠悠哼着小调曲。不知何时握于一起的手汗汵汵地浸润夏天的咸湿气息，经受了沿边海风吹拂，在皮肤上析出一层细小而粗糙的盐粒。───真是怪，明明我们才认识不过一晚，我对于这种亲密的日常接触却并不如想象之中来的那般厌烦。他捏起手背上一粒盐晶试探性地尝了尝，随即苦兮兮地皱起脸，五官也随之挤成乱七八糟的毛线团。交织了委屈与不满，那模样说不出的可怜。

“路德，这好咸！！！”他转身冲我大声抱怨。

我在不远处脱掉鞋袜趟着海水，迎着海面上初升的一轮朝日回复他。

“谁叫你自己要这么干的！”

他撇撇嘴，赤足踩在松软的亮金色沙滩上一路小跑到我身边，蹲下来，用手指茫然无措地搅动海水，让原本缓慢起伏的它们漾开一圈又一圈的波纹。无辜地眨着眼，他又侧过半脸朝我笑───同先前别无二致的愉快笑容，甚至于沾染了一点儿潇洒的气息。然后紧接着，活像变戏法似的，那攥紧的拳骤然摊开，掌中出现了一只透明的玻璃瓶。

“这是什么，漂流瓶么？”我问。

“对！”他点头，扭开螺旋纹木塞确认了一遍里面所捆系的字条毫发无损。在纪录片里我看到人们一般是挥动手臂扔出漂流瓶，让它直直地坠进海中，随波逐流远去。然而身边的人却不是这样。检查完成后，他向前走出几步，把漂流瓶放置在了被水浸泡得湿软的砾石滩上，距离海面很近的地方。于是几乎在他松开指尖的瞬间，蓝色浪潮便汹涌而至，裹挟着细碎的光点从他面前带走了那只瓶子，将其席卷回海的怀抱中。小小的身影被鲸波吞没，一掠即逝了。

“这恐怕是很困难的………”我犹豫半晌，还是如实道。“漂流瓶能够被人拾到的概率实在是太小了，几乎可以忽略不计。”

“可是，这难道不是很浪漫吗？”他后退两步避免被潮水沾湿裤脚，毫不在意地弯起眼，自顾自地说下去。“哪怕只是想象也好啊。想象着自己掷出的漂流瓶终会随着迂回的洋流抵达某处，幸运的话或许还能被某个人拾起，不就不失为一件相当浪漫的事吗？”

“为了研究世界洋流走向，绘制出更快的航线，德国海军气象台从 1864 年到 1933 年抛掷了数千个漂流瓶。在这69年间，一共只有663只瓶子被世界各地的人们捡到并送回。更多的漂流瓶仍是在大海中随波逐流，不知去向。”他说，“可是，随着时间推移，越来越多的漂流瓶被重新找回。───不管过了多久，它们总是会抵达自己该去的地方。”

“所以即便如此，我从来都不觉得这是无意义的事啊。”他稍稍敛起了一点儿可亲的笑容，那张脸上罕见地流露出足以称之为严肃的神情。“你呢？你依然那样认为吗，路德？”

“呃，不，当然不是，”我竟罕见地语无伦次起来，生平第一次开始感到语言的苍白无力与我表达水平的词不达意。“不是那个意思，”我说，“你是对的………就像你说的那样，也许需要很久，但它们会在漂流的途中持续寻找，直到寻到自己的归处。”

“也许某天，你会寄一只漂流瓶给我吗？”无可抑制地，这样的话语滑出了我的舌尖。

他略显震惊地看着我。头颅像枝衰萎的断花慢慢垂落了下去，像是某种阴翳下的遮掩。但我的确在他唇角捕捉到了一抹弧度，一缕温柔、羞怯的笑。

“我会的，不止一只。”他轻声说。“谁叫我好像喜欢你呢？”

Part.4 Feliciano

“哇哦，好突然的表白……”我微微前倾上身，以此用摇摇晃晃的手指支撑住下颌：“也就是说，在那之后，您就与对方成了恋人？”

“是。”他说，“在大学毕业后，我就进入德国海军的气象天文台工作，成为了一名洋流测序研究员。我得承认那天在基尔湾边他对我说的话带给了我相当大的触动。会选择这个职业，有小部分的原因是因为我热爱海洋，然而大部分的原因是因为我向往和漂流瓶打交道。”他笑了一下，“毕竟我一直在等待着收到他寄给我的瓶子，一直。”

“没问题的，”我肯定地说，冒昧地倾身拍了拍他的肩。“您要乐观一点呀。”

他缓慢地点头。“………谢谢，我会的。”他这样说着，望向我，眼里淹了一点儿湿润的光泽。光芒越聚越亮，越聚越亮，水重新浇灌干涸的蓝色河床。我在想我见过路德维希哭泣吗？从来没有。可是，谁知道那是否是泪滴坠下的先兆？那毫厘的光唤醒了我，提示着我，在这样的眼神注视下我突然意识到自己忽略了某件或许很重要的事。

“您的恋人呢？”我突然道，“您好像没在后续里提起过他。”

他登时僵住了，眸底游过一抹显而易见的凄色。像是开启了某种禁忌的咒语，仅仅一瞬间我便意识到自己说错了话。使那片晶莹海洋就此封冻的罪魁祸首！罪魁祸首！慌乱着，我开始止不住地颤栗。在停顿的几秒间我试图说些什么，然而他已经开口了，于是所有安慰的词藻都被迫梗在嗓子眼里，难受至极。

“我们分开了。”他说，“天灾、人祸────俗气的套路。就像他在我的生命中出现的猝不及防一样.，这种类似的事来的也总是猝不及防。”

“几年前德国中部，发生了一场相当惨烈的高速公路连环撞车案。他是受害者的其中一名，丧失了从前全部的记忆。他把一切都忘了，包括曾经的我，可最幸运地是还好端端地活在这世上。”

“您没有想过让他回想起来么？”我说。

他愣怔片刻，摇了摇头。

“医生说想不起来过去的事或许也是一种不错的选择，我也这么认为。”他喃喃道，“所以我不去打扰他如今的生活………维持这样的现状就好了。”

我上前两步，用手轻轻地捧住了他的脸，小心翼翼地，捧一件一触即碎的瓷器般。我觉得他浑身的力气都要被他方才对我倾吐的几句话抽走了。他皮肤的温度和着其下脉络的跳动在我手心里流淌，散发开一簇火焰的冰冷。“都会过去的。”在那个瞬间，我听到自己这么说。

他抬起头，睁大双眼茫然地看着我，狂喜而惶恐，像看着一个突然出现的陌生人。与海同色的瞳仁里分明压抑了积攒太久的情绪，其中零零星星的光点却像是全部要在下一刻纷飞四逃，溃散殆尽。

“谢谢………”他说，又重复了一遍。“谢谢。”然后他摆脱我的手离席了，脚步匆匆，边跌跌撞撞地走边拿衣袖遮住了自己的脸庞。

·

在那之后日子如寻常般地一天天流逝，气象台仍然能够不断收到由全世界各处快递来的漂流瓶。我格外留心在寄来的几百只、几千只瓶子中替路德教授寻找独属于他的那只。但事实上，能够在飓风巨浪，风暴潮等等灾害性天气中生存下来的漂流瓶本身就是很不易、很稀有的。何况它们在辛辛苦苦登陆上岸后还不得不面对风吹雨淋，砂土的埋没侵蚀。在这种情况下字条还能保存完好，那可就真不得不说是上天的恩赐，命中注定了。我尚未发现寄予路德教授的那只漂流瓶，但我始终为他虔诚地祈祷。人总是希望自己爱着的人能过得幸福，不是么？

我再一次用拆信刀裁开面前的盒子。第无数次地重复这动作，娴熟得哪怕闭上眼也完全没问题。盒子里静卧着一只小巧的玻璃瓶，称不上精致，瓶壁甚至已不再是纯净无暇的透明，糅了斑斑驳驳的浅黄和来自水草的墨绿，令人一看就知在海中飘零的年岁已久。不同玻璃瓶形态各异，而我很高兴地看到这是我偏爱的那种款式────我是指，如果让我选择寄出一只漂流瓶，我大概会选择和这只长得差不多的瓶子。

我带着手套拧开螺旋纹木塞，小心翼翼地试图去取出里面那张旧字条。这时我再一次想到了那个词，dono di Dio（上天的恩赐）。字条被缓缓舒卷开来，映入眼帘的手写字迹依稀可辨。

To Persone che amo Ludwig ·Beillschmidt：

我们是那遮掩了月亮的云，

不停地奔跑、发光、颤动，

将黑夜装饰得光彩缤纷，

当夜幕遮蔽，云朵永失踪迹。

又像那被遗忘的琴，走了调的弦

伴随阵阵风吹，奏起不同声响；

在它衰老的身躯上的每次弹奏，

音调总与过往相异。

Ti voglio bene Feliciano ·Vargas 

费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯。我呆呆地攥着那张字条。仿佛被什么猛然击中了一般，我站在那里，闭上眼，默默地流下泪来。

Fin.


End file.
